Desire
by Youkai-yuzuki
Summary: Young 17 years old Anna Fleming, well that was she was called before she was not really the Anna that people called her for over 14 years of her life. People had known her to be the beautiful blonde with fantastic dream for her future to stay with her awe


"UNBELEIVABLE! HOW CAN THIS HAVE HAPPEN!" screamed a woman with beautiful winter clothing and a blonde hair that flows with the dry wind of winter.

A man in black robes walks toward the woman she was very angry, tears started to sow from her eyes.

"You are still the beautiful youngest daughter of the Master of Shadow Demons of Vampires Mr. Helling, I'm I right young lady?"

The woman closed her eyes with fury, the man put his finger under her chin lifting her face, and she opened her eyes looking straight at him her beautiful green eyes turning red as blood. Claws appeared out of nowhere cutting the man's hair the man chuckled.

"HOW DARE YOU! SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER INFRONT OF ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" her eyes resembling a flowing blood her hair transformed in to jet black hair and fangs appeared and are thirsting for blood.

"Are you thirsty? You haven't drank blood since you were 14 years old haven't you?" lowering his hat a knife showed up from his sleeves cutting himself pure thick red blood drips down his arm.

"Drink up, I know you can't resist…"

She wanted to get away, she wanted to resist, it was to tempting, she watch the blood drip down on the ground splashing, she lick her lips she wanted it she wanted blood she wants it now.

"Mmm… its your choice to die…aahh" running up to the man reminded her of the first and last time she drank blood from a boy, the boy she loved but…

**:..Flashback..:**

A girl and a boy stands on the bridge talking the girl had a had a long brunette hair and the boy looked at the lake, while the girl stares nonstop at the handsome boy with chocolate brown hair. He turned a around they looked at each others eyes she speaks but there was no audio, he was shocked the girl started to get near him and kissed.

A girl with long blonde hair with glasses was watching in utter shock when they kissed her heart broke when she saw them kissing she clutched her chest, it was painful she could not take it.

'_What is going on? Why did he do this? Why is he here with _her?_'_ she thought she was getting angry with every second she sees him kissing her the blood on her veins started to boil.

"**YOU BASTARD!" **she ran up to him and slap him and the girl walking away without looking back.

She didn't go home; she was sitting at the park on a swing with tears from her eyes, she was waiting for something or someone to come. No one did come but something has started to happen, her anger, hate, confusion, she had mixed emotions she could not control it mostly anger is taking over. It was a cold night the wind blew the leave making rustling sounds this did not help her at all she wanted peace, she wanted quite. She stood up tears disappearing from her eyes, a demonic aura started to appear around her the wind shifted blowing her hair over her face while it turn jet black, she could not take it anymore she wanted this feeling to disappear.

"AHHHHHHH!" she felt something taking over her body, she started to feel less concern for everything else around her.

The boy heard the screaming he went running where it was, there is where he saw her. It was not the girlfriend that he once knew before.

"Anna…" he was scared her beautiful blonde hair was fading into pitch black, her nails grew abnormally fast and she screamed and the wind stops.

'_Anna what happen to you?'_ he wanted to know what had happen to her he walk towards her.

SNAP

'_gulp'_

She turned around and saw the very same boy that broke her heart that made her turn this way.

"What have you done? What happen to Anna? Tell me!" his eyes started to fill with tears, looking at the girl's eyes blood red eyes, he did not know who she was he wanted Anna back whoever this person maybe she is not Anna.

"Anna?… I am Scarllet Fillenia Helling…a descendant of the strongest kind of Vampires in the whole world Shadow Demons of Vampires… Anna Fleming did not exist there was never an Anna Fleming… The girl you feel in loved with is me, breaking a vampires heart was a big mistake, it is the first step to suicide…ahhh!" biting the boy on his neck and sucked his blood was not right _'but why does it feel right…'_ she heard him screaming but can not stop of what she is doing the screaming started to fade _'no…no…make it stop…make it…_STOP!_'_

The boy was left on the ground dead.

**:..END OF FLASHBACK..:**

it was no mistake that it happen it had to happen. She was born to be a Vampire and she will be one, there is no love or respect to others it is only you and you alone. She stop right infront of the man looking straight into his eyes, those same blood red eyes fangs that sucked every human and demon blood.

"Father! No! NO! NOOO!" she opened her eyes in the middle of walking on the Bridge of London looking at the river and the boats passing by she had realized.

"I have to get away from here." she kept on walking.


End file.
